


Dressing Room

by Stralia_Harker



Series: Giving it Their All [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: More model Steve/ rockstar Billy. This one is pure shameless smut, involving a dressing room, a vanity and a mirror.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Giving it Their All [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> This seems to be turning into a series. I don't have an update schedule, I'll add stories as they come to me.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes. Constructive comments welcome.

Whenever Steve joined him on tour Billy pulled out his diva card and demanded his own bus and dressing room. No one in the band minded, while they all liked Steve, they’d just walked in on the two of them way too many times. And both of them could be very vocal during sex, Billy with his dirty talk, and Steve with his moans, so bus sex was distracting for the other band members. So when Billy demanded it the first time, the rest of the band acquiesced, even offering to pitch in if it meant they didn’t have to see Billy’s dick again. Billy loved it because it meant he could take Steve anytime he wanted, and Steve wouldn’t hold back so much. Which is how they found themselves banging in a dressing room before one of the shows.

Steve’s hands were gripping the counter in front of him, he was slightly bent forward as Billy’s hands gripped his hips. Steve knew there were going to be finger-shaped bruises showing in the morning, but right now he couldn’t be bothered to care. Not when Billy was relentlessly pounding into him, hips meeting his ass with each thrust. Steve was pushing back, delirious with pleasure. Billy always made it so good. Steve’s cock was dripping but he hadn’t bothered to touch it, Billy could always make him cum untouched. 

In his peripheral, Steve realized they were standing next to a full-length mirror, he turned his head and realized from the angle they were standing he could see everything. He was transfixed on the sight of Billy’s cock sliding in and out of him, his own dick giving a jump as he let out a whine. Billy, seeing what Steve was doing turned his head, he gripped Steve’s hips tighter as he realized what Steve as watching. 

“You dirty little thing, look at you watching me fuck this ass. I can feel you clenching, it’s getting you off watching yourself get fucked.” Steve let out a moan and pushed his hips back again. Billy slapped his ass, causing him to jerk forward and cry out. 

“Little pain slut, don’t be greedy,” Steve responded by pushing back again.

Billy could feel the way Steve’s body was tightening, hear his breathing. He knew he was close. He moved one of his hands up to Steve’s throat, gripping just hard enough to pull Steve’s head up, making him look the mirror in front of them. Steve met his eyes in the glass, staring for a minute before Billy leaned forward, whispering in Steve’s ear.

“Watch yourself.” 

Steve’s eyes locked on his own reflection, taking in the sheen on his body, the way he was flushed and the desire on his face. It wasn’t long before Billy hit a particularly pleasurable spot and Steve’s head dropped back down, Billy gently guided it back up. He held Steve’s head, making sure he kept his eyes on his reflection. He felt the orgasm coiling in his gut. Billy squeezed just so, putting gentle pressure on Steve’s throat. That movement was enough to send Steve over the edge, letting out a cry as he spilled over the counter, eyes still locked on his reflection, body taught. Once his body relaxed Billy let go of his throat, putting his hand back on Steve’s hips, his body moving faster. It wasn’t long after til he was spilling inside Steve with a growl. Steve was leaning forward resting against the vanity, Billy draped over him as they caught their breath. Billy was leaving gentle bites across Steve’s shoulders, mindful not to leave marks. Steve raised his head, smiling as he caught Billy’s eyes in the mirror. Billy pulled him close and Steve leaned into the embrace. Billy was grinning, tongue between his teeth, looking satiated and happy. 

“Well that was hot,” Steve breathed out. 

“Surprisingly I’ve never done it in front of a mirror,” Billy laughed.

“Honored to be the first.” Steve turned and draped his arms over Billy’s shoulders. Bill picked him up and sat him on the vanity. They made out lazily until a knock startled them.

“ 20 minutes to show time Hargrove!” 

“Better get ready rockstar.” Steve smiled, checking out Billy’s ass as he headed to the shower.


End file.
